1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an annular body, an annular body stretching device and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
In an image forming device using an electrophotography format, a uniform charge is formed on an image bearing body which is a photoconductive photoreceptor comprising an inorganic or organic material, an electrostatic latent image is formed by laser light modulated by an image signal and the electrostatic latent image is developed with an electrified toner to obtain a visualized toner image. Then, by electrostatically transferring the toner image onto a transfer material such as a recording paper via an intermediate transfer body or directly, a required regenerated image is obtained.